woundedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Joryn - 16
Perpetual War Everywhere I go, there's war. The borderlands were ever consumed with war. Asher's Island was at war. The Academy City-State erupted into civil war. And now, the Rivillian capital city, The Sisters, anticipates war with both Napolia and New Kalia, unlikely allies rumored to be marching on Rivillian. Were I to have gone north to Xolmeth with Aaron, I'm sure I'd find war there, as well. In fact, I recently learned that even the northern Jopec islands are being invaded by a kingdom beyond the Scar. Perhaps Yorland isn't a desirable destination, after all. It seems that I won't be able find peaceful seclusion from these conflicts so I might as well embrace them. Fate or not, I believe it wise to choose a side; not just with a nation, but with a cause that goes beyond national or social allegiances. One that produces the greatest likelihood of sustainable peace. There are signs of a religious war soon to be waged against Great Ones. A week or so after defeating the Lyth that was manipulating the religious beliefs of ignorant farmers, we encountered the mayor from Asher's Island. He, too, was speaking against the Great Ones and establishing Leopold as a great prophet. Many of the people that we've encountered seem to have little interest in these religious claims, but that probably doesn't matter; they'll eventually become puppets one way or another. Most of the refugees from the borderlands were recently discharged from The Sisters due to the looming war with Napolia and New Kalia. As if those refugees cared anything for either of those nations. Yet, the Rivillians' fear of "spies" has made them easy victims of propaganda and willing puppets. School for the Order of the Vanguard I only evaded being thrown out of the city due to my affiliation with the Order of the Vanguard. I've spent the last month training in their school under the Painted Duck and, as a result, have almost entirely avoided the city politics. Few people know that I'm here. I like it that way. Some of the others, like Yavin, have been more interested in the city and frequently spend their off-training hours outside of the school. I've decided to, instead, welcome the respite from the war and make use of the training facilities and instructors. Consigned to participating in the conflict, I'm intent on preparing myself for what's coming. I'm not sure when I'll be satisfied with my training nor where I'll go once it's done. We're expected to be Rangers, but that title means little to me at this time. Will we be issued orders or will we be left to our own means to search for and identify Lyth? Arimus, the master of the school, hinted at the latter, but most of my training has been in melee combat. Perhaps that has just been my emphasis whereas other Rangers and agents have focused elsewhere. Refitting I disposed of my last assassin's blade. Yavin has both that one and another that I gave him after we rescued him. I recommended that he take them to the school armourer to see if he can get some less precarious blades. I already took the Xolmeth's great sword to him and exchanged it for two fine short swords with a quality very similar to the assassin's blade. I'm glad to finally be rid of that bulky weapon; it was hard to conceal. I'd like to replace my armor and clothing for some that don't identify me as a roamer from the borderlands. Unfortunately, I haven't had the time, resources, or silver to replace them. Instead, I've worn them out from intensive training and rendered them almost unsalvageable.